


What Makes Us Unique Makes Us Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama, F/M, Faeries - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, High School, I'll Add Tags As I Go On, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jason lowkey thinks nico is his brother, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Nico and Will centric, Rating May Change, Sally is best mum 2k17, Wizards but not called Wizards, seelie courts, sometimes spelt the English way, that one fantasy fic no one asked for, the fantasy au nobody asked for, this is just another summary but less professional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: - HAITUS -(You are welcome to pick up from where I left off but please credit my work )*** NOT ORPHANING INCASE I DECIDE TO COME BACK ***In an AU where magic is forbidden and all those who yield magic are hunted down to be killed or experimented upon."If you're unique you are dangerous.  Not only is your life in danger but you are considered a threat too."To humans 'magyks' were magic wielding humans. Some believed they had no souls, others that they sold their souls, some thought it was just the way they were born.  Mostly everyone thought they existed, with the few exceptions who deemed the stories of their existence to be no more than an urban legend created by the government. A small portion of the world believe in the existence of other creatures such as werewolves and vampires, an even smaller portion took it upon themselves to hunt down creatures such as magyks.





	1. Intro Part 1: Magyks

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a multi chapter in two years so I'm a bit out of practice. I hope you enjoy my first Solangelo fic (❁´ω`❁) 
> 
> This first chapter is mainly world building and meeting some of the characters so please bear with me as it won't have that much romance, fluff or even plot and action. It's also a pilot chapter so please leave a kudo and comment if you like it ~ Grace

**Nico's POV**

 

 

"Enjoy your day!" shouted Sally Jackson, practically kicking us out of the car.

 

It was our first day at Half-Blood High. Our last school wasn't too bad. Everyone kept more or less to themselves with no questions asked. It was the ideal situation for people like us. People who had magic abilities. You see, people like us are outcasts, if caught by the government we’ll get killed or experimented upon. Some citizens took matters into their own hands, they were the hunters. We don’t chose to be magic so why are we persecuted? The unknown, anything different is seen as dangerous. If you're unique you are dangerous. Not only is your life in danger but you are considered a threat too. Why would we move if you were safe you ask? Well sadly we had to move due to some unfortunate events...

 

_"Percy I told you, purple food is better than blue food!" shouted Jason, rather enthusiastically._

_"Food isn't supposed to be purple and everyone knows my mother's baking is the best!" retorted Percy, the water fountain in the corner of the hall way beginning to shake. Thank gods everyone is in class right now, Nico thought to himself._

_"Food isn't supposed to be blue either!" The sky was becoming greyer and greyer, the corridor darkening._

_"But you didn't deny the fact that my mother makes the best food." Percy pointed out._

_"Guys calm down, unless you want to get caught.” Nico deadpanned. They were going to get caught both out of class and potentially using magic, I mean storms don't start out of completely nowhere and pipes and water fountains don't start shaking on their own for no reason._

_"You're right.” Percy said, causing Jason to sigh in relief. "Let's take this outside, Captain America.”_

_Nico couldn't tell whether Jason's exasperated look was due to the brown hard boy's decision to continue to the fight or the nickname he used one too many times, it was most likely both._

_Knowing trying to convince Percy to give up would only worsen the fight, the trio headed outside._

_One thing lead to another and soon enough no one had a clue what they were fighting about anymore. Things got out of hand and even Nico had to step in (originally to stop them but I’m sure you can guess how it ended up). Somehow Percy ended up fifty feet in the air, Jason trapped in a cage of bones and Nico soaked with water, which he wouldn’t have minded had it not been freezing._

_“When I get down from here you’re both toast!” The faint voice of Percy Jackson yelled._

_“DoN’t YoU DEaR GO AfTEr mY BABy BRoTHER!”_

_“We-we’re not ev-v-en related!” Nico shivered._

_“Nico, just get me out of here so I can end this once and for all!” Jason bellowed, ignoring the black haired boy's previous statement._

_The thunder clouds grew ever darker, the waves of the lake next to them grew larger and rougher, even the ground was shaking now, the school a small building in the background. Thank the gods their school was in the middle of nowhere, Nico thought to himself as the first visible streak of lightening pierced the sky. All three of them turned to look towards it. Jason gradually let Percy down and Nico let him out of the cage, sadly nothing could be done for the black haired boy, who was shaking like a leaf. They decided it was for the best they stopped arguing and headed back to school. However, despite their now ceased argument, the storm clouds didn’t clear and it was now raining heavily on them as they trudged back to school._

_“Captain America, do you mind telling the dam storm to leave?” groaned Percy._

_“I’m not sure Percy. Can you stop acting like a five year old?” Jason teased, mimicking Percy’s tone of voice._

_Seeing the lake become rougher still, Nico stepped between them and told them to stop._

_“But Jason started it!”_

_“See what I mean, he’s a five year old.”_

_“Percy shut up I don’t care. And Jason, everyone knows Percy is actually a five year old.”_

_The lightning continued to strike around them as they neared the school. Neither the lake nor the storm clouds showed any sign of letting up but thankfully they weren’t getting worse either._

 

_They were about a hundred or two metres away when it happened. A bolt of lightning shot from the sky, thunder rumbling seemingly through the ground, and it hit the school._

_Thankfully no one but the building was hurt, thanks to architecture and technology. The real issue was how the storm came about, it was very sudden and nearby weather forecasters saw no sign of the storm until it was there and the storm went as suddenly as it had arrived, just after it hit the school. People begun to suspect it was the work of magyks, the name given to those who yield magic, and the school was their target. Well, they were half right. Sadly this meant many parents deemed the school to be cursed and thus it was closed down before the day was up._

_Nico, Jason and the Jacksons (who had kindly taken the other boys in) up and moved. Sally had told the neighbours that they didn’t want to stay in cursed town and Paul had found a new job anyway, considering the fact that he worked at the school wehad gone to._

_They decided to move nearer a small community of fellow magyks, not that the humans around them knew that. Jason, Nico and Percy already knew people there so that was definetly a pro, the only con was that it most certainly wasn’t in the middle of nowhere and any use of magic would be found out quite easily._

Which brings us to now. We had only arrived last night but they were already walking through the doors of a new school. I was a few years below Jason and Percy so had no classes with them, nor did I have any friends, or even people I knew, in my year.

 

 

 

Despite being new, I managed to find my class and be there early. The teacher told me to take a seat wherever I wanted so I chose a seat in the corner at the back, hoping I wouldn’t be noticed too much. Of course that was rather stupid of me considering the fact that I’m a new student. When a new student comes to school it’s like a puppy. Everyone wants to play with it and look after it, most people grow tired of it, and the others stay and become good friends with the puppy. In my case, I doubted anyone would stay.

 

The class began filling in the seats, whispers echoed across the room in a chorus as they noticed my presence. A small group of people, who were obviously friends, sat around me. A boy with blonde hair sitting next to me, freckles decorating his sun kissed skin, not that I was staring at his skin.

 

The two people he had come in with turned around to talk to him, noticing me, with a bit of a start, they turned to face me.

 

“Hi I’m Will," smiled the blonde boy, turning to face me.

 

“This is Lou Ellen,” he gestured towards the girl sat in front of me who gave a little wave and a short, polite smile. “And this is Cecil.” He gestured towards the boy sat diagonally from me who gave a small nod in my direction. “And you are?”

 

“Nico, Nico Di Angelo.” Will appeared as though he was going to say something but was interrupted by the teacher starting the lesson.

 

Besides exchanging a few notes and equipment we didn’t talk for the rest of the lesson.

 

 

 

Soon enough it was lunch. I had somehow gotten by without too many questions, probably because I had a permanent scowl and, unbeknownst to most, my powers were that of death and shadows and their bodies unconsciously tried to avoid me. It was a blessing and a curse.

 

 

 

“Hey Neeks!” Percy waved to me from across the canteen. As I got closer I noticed he was with Leo, Piper, Annabeth and Jason. Leo, Piper and Annabeth were friends of theirs, Annabeth being Percy’s girlfriend and Piper being Jason’s meant I would mostly be talking to Leo this lunch.

 

Not even half way through lunch, Percy and Jason were fighting again.

 

“You sure you two are dating Piper and Annabeth rather than each other.” Leo made the comment off-handily. Annabeth and Piper burst into laughter, Jason and Percy just sat there looking insanely annoyed and I started chocking on my drink. It was then I felt someone patting on my back.

 

“You okay Nico?” I turned to see the rather concerned looking Will, whose surname I believe was Solace.

 

“Oh my gods did Nico Di Fucking Angelo make a friend?” Leo said, a little too loudly. Jason through him a scowl before looking towards Will and I.

 

“So you two in the same year?” Jason asked in a tone that could only be described as fatherly.

 

“Please ignore him, he thinks Nico is his younger brother.” Teased Piper.

 

“I do not.”

 

“Yes you do.” Everyone except Will said in unison. “You even called him your brother once.” Whispered Percy, just loud enough for me to hear.

 

“What’s your name?” Annabeth asked.

 

“Will Solace.” He said with a beaming grin. I swear this boy is the son of the sun, I thought to myself.

 

“What class do you have next?” He turned to me.

 

“Erm-maths, room 34A. Why?”

 

“Lou and Cecil abandoned me to talk to the Stoll brothers about…things.” After a small pause he continued, “I have the same class as you next so do you mind if I stay with you the rest of lunch.” I looked around the table, no one seemed to protest so I turned to him and nodded once and I took a seat beside me.

 

“So the three of you all just moved here?” Will gestured to Jason, Percy and I.

 

“Yep. Just moved here from St. Cecilia’s," chimed Percy.

 

“St. Cecilia’s? Isn’t that were the magyk attack was?” Everyone exchanged knowing looks across the table.

 

“Sorry, my cousin is the son of a hunter and is super anti-magyk but I’m not one of those ‘kill all magyks’ creeps. They’re people too you know? It’s just sad.” We all looked between each other, almost daring someone to speak. Oh Solace, if only you knew that literally everyone on this table was a magyk.  

 

“I completely agree with you. Sadly it’s an opinion not many have, I wish it was. I mean sure monitoring them is more humane but why not just let them live their lives. Then attacks like that wouldn’t happen.” Annabeth broke the silence, looking sternly at Percy towards the end. There was currently a movement going on to end the magyk death sentence and to have them instead kept in small villages to be monitored but still allowing them to live their life. People had too much of a conscience to kill us but are still too scared to let us into society, I thought bitterly. It sounded an awful lot like a certain part of history to me.

 

 

 

Everyone nodded in agreement and, in an attempt to change the subject, conversation soon broke out, a mixture of small talk and just joking around.

 

+++

When it got to maths Will was a lot more talkative than he was in the first lesson. He wouldn’t stop asking questions, any questions.

 

“So ‘Di Angelo’ is foreign right?”

 

“Yes.” I said back, annoyance lacing my voice. “It’s Italian.”

 

“Wow, do you speak it?”

 

“Yep.” I sighed, I knew what was coming next.

 

“Can you say something in it?” There it is, the question that anyone who speaks more than one language dreads.

 

I said something that roughly translated to “Why do people who speak one language always ask this?”

 

“Wow,” he replied. I inwardly chuckled at how unaware he was. "I wish I could speak another language fluently. I’m guessing by your accent you used to live there.”

 

“Yes, in Venice until I was 9.” I said, confusion spreading across my face.

 

“What’s with the confused look?”

 

“Do I really have an accent?” At this he laughed, and I think it was a god giving me a blessing because his laugh was beautiful, astonishing and dam I’m gay.

 

“Yes you do but it’s…exotic and endearing.”

 

“’Endearing’?” I tease, cocking my eyebrow up a bit.

 

“Yes, do not question my complimenting skills.” All I could do was laugh at this and soon Will was chuckling along too.

 

“Mr Di Angelo, Mr Solace, I know my lessons are fun but not that fun. I suggest you calm down and pay attention.” The entire class were now looking straight at us and, one by one, they turned back to face the front, by which point my face felt a little too hot and I was certain I had a furious blush gracing my cheeks.

 

  I looked over to Will and he was staring at the front with a blank expression.

 

“I’d ask you what’s going on right now but I have a feeling you know about as much as me.” I whispered.

 

“I’ll have you know I know exactly what’s going on.” He said with a jokingly hurt expression.

 

“Really? Then you wouldn’t mind telling me what’s going on oh wise one.” I smirked.

 

After a small break of ‘erm’s and ‘well’s he finally gave up and looked at me once and merely said “Touché.” Before turning to face the front for two short moments before looking back at me. “Yeah I don’t think I can focus on the class.” He smiled sweetly and so we continued their back and forth banter, missing the rest of their class.

 

+++

 

“Yo Neeks!” I turned around in the busy-school’s-over-chaos that was once a corridor to see Leo, well a jumping mop of messy dark brown hair in the distance.

 

“Yeah?!” I called back, not that I could really see him.

 

“Meet me outside by the big tree outside the main door!”

 

“Okay…?!” I said it like a question, I mean ‘big tree’ is a little vague.

 

Or so I thought, how I’d missed this tree on my way in was a mystery in itself. The Tree was huge, it would take well over a few hundred people to fit around it. Its root’s raised to over my height and entwined around each other and the tree, large holes at its base where fairies, pixies, nymphs and other such fair folk dwindled and travelled. I looked up to see the tree was home to elves, whose bridges and houses stretched across the branches for metres and metres. Their homes were nestled inside the trunk but the bridges sprang across branch to branch, illuminated by small lights which were most likely filled with fireflies. I’d never interacted much with the fair folk so can’t tell you much about them, all I know is that they tend to stay to themselves so to find an entire colony of elves next to a high school is more than a little strange. It would require a very strong level of mist to be able to mask this place from students and teachers.

 

“Hey Neeks, thanks for meeting me here.” The fiery boy walked up to me.

 

“Yeah, no problem Leo. What..?”

 

“Yeah this place is interesting. It’s a lay line, should take us to wherever we want. The humans just see an old deserted building surrounded by trees. Even magyks can’t see it unless someone directly told them. In other words even people who overheard us can’t see it. Cool huh?” Cool was an understatement.

 

“Who knows about this place? Also doesn’t old derelict building scream ‘teen hide out’? And what about the city council? Wouldn’t they just demolish the place?” Leo gave a small chuckle at this.

 

“This is next level mist death boy, it literally repels unwanted people and things. Also I’m fairly certain the house that they can see was once here and belonged to a family which were burned alive during the Salem trials and ever since then they kind of don’t want to touch it in case it has some weird spell on it, that I’m fairly certain there are Magyks in the council trying to cover it up.” I hum in acknowledgement.

 

“So any reason you brought me here other than to show me the tree?”

 

“Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see Hazel. My broke ass can’t afford a bus and who wants to be on a cramped vehicle with babies crying anyway. Also I’d appreciate you don’t tell anyone else about this place. Okay death boy?” Leo seemed really troubled by the last bit. I don’t entirely get why he wants to keep this place a secret but that is his choice.

 

“Sure, I’d love to see Hazel and don’t worry about me telling the others.” It wouldn’t be the first time I’d kept a secret from anyone. 

 

“Okay let’s go then. I already told Jason you’d be hanging out with me for a bit.” I could only imagine the look of surprise Jason gave Leo when he said that. No doubt it was hilarious, Leo and I weren’t known for being particularly close and I certainly wasn’t one for ‘hanging out’ with.

 

Leo led me into one of the gaps and we slipped inside.

 

If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside needed me to make a new, much stronger, word for ‘beautiful’.

 

There was a spiral staircase which reached far higher than my eyes could see. Flowers decorated the walls and climbed down from ceilings and stair cases, ranging in colour from a midnight blue to the brightest shades of red and orange, their shapes resembling stars and foxgloves more than anything. Just as I went to approach one of the flowers, a large group of pixies flew from within some of them, no doubt this was their home. I decided it was best not to go near the flora and fauna here. Where gaps in the roots had been now dark gaps decorated the bottom ‘floor’ and, where we had come in from, looked the same as all the other gaps now, like a nothingness, not solid or liquid. There was a market with magyks, fair folk, vampires and other such creatures milling around buying everything from food to weapons to pets to herbs, you could buy anything and everything at a fairy market. I looked towards a goblin trying to sell a nymph a necklace made from daisies for a ridiculously high price, meanwhile the elf to his left was selling an enchanted necklace which allowed the wearer to turn invisible. It reminded me of Annabeth’s cap. I had only been to a market such as this once but that was in the underworld and that was far from a pleasant experience.

 

“May I interest two young gentleman in a bottle of wine straight from the courts? Or perhaps some champagne from the stars themselves?” An old lady approached us, a woven shall covering her back and her blue gown.

 

               “No thank you ma'am, I was actually wondering if you knew where Calypso’s shack is?” Leo smiled softly and politely to her. She didn’t seem too pleased to hear that.

 

She grunted once and gestured off to a corner and apparently Leo could gather where we needed to go from there.

 

               “Thanks!” He called out to her whilst leading me off to where she’d pointed, almost bumping into a few merchants and travellers on our way.

 

               “Thank you! Hope to see you again soon!” A young girl with brown hair and dark brown almond eyes shouted after what I presumed was a costumer. She reached below her stand and drew out a piece of fabric and sat at a chair to begin sewing. The stand was full of clothes, pouches, hats and many other hand woven items. The sign above her stall simply read ‘Calypso’s Fireproof Shack’ and as we got closer I noticed many items from the shop was part of Leo’s everyday attire, it would make sense, him having fire powers and all.

 

               Leo strode over to the stall and leaned over it. “Sometime soon we need to change that sign to say ‘Leo and Calypso’.”

 

               Her hands faltered for a second but a smile crept up her face as she set down her work and glided over to us.

 

               “Perhaps if this ‘Leo’ actually came over to help once in a while that would be the case.” Although her tone was firm she said it with a grin although said smile looked very fake and forced.

 

               “And I will babe, just as soon as I finish school.” He rubbed the back of his neck. The girl, who I presumed was Calypso, visibly cringed at the use of the word ‘babe’.

 

               “Okay so I presume you want a favour?”

 

               “Actually I just wanted to say hi. Nico and I,” he gestured towards me, “are just here to use the portals. We'd probably best be going but I just wanted to check you were okay.” Which made sense, in a world where you’re always on the lookout for danger you could never be too sure.

 

               “Okay then,” she said looking down at her feet, a tinge of sadness spreading across her delicate features. “I’m fine, the store's doing well. Be safe please.” Leo hummed in response and we said quick fairwells before heading towards some more gaps in the walls.

 

               “Take my hand and whatever you do, don’t let go until your entire body is across.” I nodded once in response before reluctantly taking his hand, looking around once more at the market and the Elven homes above us before going through the portal with him.

 

+++

“Neeks! Leo!” Leo and I turned out head up to look at a very excited Hazel and a rather panicked looking Frank appear before us.

 

“I would’ve liked a bit more notice before my brother turned up at my school after not seeing each other for a year.” Hazel said whilst pulling Leo and myself (only after I nodded in permission) for a hug, Frank doing the same though far more awkwardly. I wasn’t a fan of people touching me, let alone hugs, but this was one of the few moments where I allowed it.

 

“Sorry Hazel, it was either now or the weekend and I really wanted to see you.” I said quite calmly though a blush did grace my cheeks with slight embarrassment. I wasn’t the best with expressing emotion even if it was just my sister.

 

Hazel lit up at my comment. “I’m glad you came in that case.” Leo stood in the same place with a small sheepish grin at the interactions between Hazel and me whilst Frank stood idly looking rather tense and awkward.

 

“What’s it like being head boy?” Leo said, patting Frank on the back, to which Frank gave a little jump of surprise.

 

“Head boy? Well you definitely deserved it.” I said and I sincerely meant it. Hazel walked over and grabbed Frank’s hands, interlocking their fingers.

 

A blush graced Frank’s face. “Thanks Nico, but yeah it’s been weird, all this responsibility and actually being looked up to.”

 

“Doesn’t everyone already look up at you?” Leo chuckled.

 

“Well actually-oh you were talking about my height weren’t you?” Frank blushed even harder when he realised his mistake.

 

“Yeah I was big guy.” Leo was clutching at his stomach laughing.

 

“Reyna’s going to be so mad she wasn’t in today.” Hazel said, also laughing.

 

“Where is Reyna?” I suddenly wondered aloud.

 

“She’s ‘ill’.” Hazel said with a little wink.

 

“You mean skiving?” A new voice poped up.

 

“Octavian, it’s rude to butt into other people’s conversations.” Hazel said with a tone that made it seem like she’s said this before. Octavian looked a little like Will. Like a knock-off version of him. His hair was a duller blonde, his features not as strong, and his eyes not as bright.

 

“Are you Will’s cousin?” I asked without even thinking.

 

“Sadly.” He scoffed. “And who might you be?”

 

“Nico Di Angelo.” I deadpanned with a face that probably indicated clearly that I already hated him.

 

“He’s my half-brother.” Hazel supplied with an expression that matched mine.

 

“Now, now we don’t need that attitude.” Octavian spat as he turned to Frank. “Are you going to tell them off for being rude to another student or just stand there?”

 

“Why would I tell off a student when school is already over?” My mouth fell open for a second before I closed it once more. Was Frank Zhang just sassy?

 

Octavian just stood dumbfound.

 

“You don’t deserve to be head boy.” He tutted before walking away.

 

“How far do you think the stick up his ass reaches?” Leo sighed once he was out of earshot.

 

“Probably to his brain, I have no doubt it also wrecked his brain.” Hazel joined.

 

“I think we should probably go.” Frank said. Everyone nodded in agreement before heading out.

 

+++

 

Frank and Hazel took us to a little café. It had a Turkish name despite all the menu being fairly standard café stuff such as milkshakes and cake.

“So basically Reyna got sent to kill a bunch of rogue vampires.” Hazel told us. Occasionally magyks got sent out to complete quests for money, it was Reyna’s only income and, considering she was the one that made the most money out of Frank, Hazel and herself, she would normally take any quest she could. Originally the trio lived with Frank’s grandmother, however after she died she left the house to Frank. Reyna, being the eldest at age eighteen, was legally allowed to be their guardian plus she was going to be finishing high school soon enough anyway. As strange as that arrangement sounded, it was fairly normal for magyks. No doubt someone on the town council was pulling some strings to cover it up.

“Knowing Reyna she’ll be back before nightfall.” I took a small sip of my coffee, before flinching away from it. _Too bitter,_ I thought to myself before reaching out and pouring some sugar into my coffee.

“Nico, that’s like the fifth packet of sugar so far.” Hazel looked at me in disgust.

“Who’d've guessed that Nico, the king of the ghosts, takes his coffee as sweet as syrup?” Leo shook his head.

I gave the two of them a glare and they both dropped their expressions and looked down.

“So what do you think of your new school?” Frank said, probably in an attempt to lighten the now dampened mood.

“It’s school, nothing too special about it. Percy and Jason seem happy to be in a school with Annabeth and Piper.”

“Make any friends?” Hazel said hopefully.

“Not really.”

“’Not really’? Then what was Will?” Leo looked sceptical.

“Ohhhh.” Hazel chimed in.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. I wouldn’t exactly call Will a friend, more like a friendly acquaintance.” I shrugged.

“So a friend.” Hazel said, Leo nodding in agreement. Just then Leo started grinning like an idiot.

“Speak of the devil.” He said, leaning over the table in a hushed voice. 

I turn in the direction of where he’d looked and there, in all his glory, was Will Solace but also, and following close behind, Octavian.

Nico heard Hazel mutter something under her breath as Will noticed us, walking over with Octavian following hesitantly behind.

“Hi.” He beamed, grabbing a chair and sliding it next to me.

Just then Octavian cleared his throat and Will turned to look at him. “Want some water for that cough.” Will mocked.

“I thought we were just supposed to get the cake and _leave_.” He said through gritted teeth.

“They said the cake would be done at five, it’s quarter to.” Will replied dryly. Looking rather defeated Octavian went up to order himself something.

“So who are these?” Will gestured and smiled at Frank and Hazel.

“That’s Hazel, my half-sister and Frank, her boyfriend.”

“Oh, you’re the infamous Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang?” He chuckled.

“That would be us.” Hazel says with a rather sceptical look.

“Don’t worry, he’s chill.” Leo said with a cheesy grin to Hazel who relaxed slightly.

“So you’re a friend of Nico?” Hazel asked Will.

“Yeah, we have a bunch of classes together.” His smile was quite literally enough to give me a heart attack.

Hazel looked at me, clearly stifling a grin.

“I’m guessing your cousin and yourself aren’t here together for a friendly chit chat.” Leo smirked.

“We’re to pick up a cake, both our families are meeting up for a dinner to celebrate something.” Will shrugged.

“Ohhh what are they celebrating?" Hazel said.

“I have no idea to be perfectly honest.”

“We’re celebrating another victory for us humans. Father found a group of magyks and sent them back to hell where they belong.” Octavian declared with a smirk, taking a seat next to Will.

“You act as if your father is a saint.” Will said, glaring down at the table.

“Because he is and you magyk loving freaks can’t see that.” Octavian scoffed.

“They’re people." Will said. Everyone else had gone quiet, not wanting to interfere.

“No, they’re demons who kill and rape entire families and towns.” Will looked so done with the conversation it was almost comical.

“Octavian can you just go.”

“I would but I’ve got to wait another ten minutes for the cake.”

“Then go wait at another table.” Will growled.

“Now why would go wait on another table when I can wait here next to my cousin dearest.”

Will sighed deeply in defeat.

“Some of them are just kids.”

“And? They certainly don’t show mercy to our kids.”

“How can you be so sure? Have you ever seen them kill someone?”

“I don’t have to. It’s all over the news, there are official police reports. All the evidence is there.” After Will didn’t say anything, Octavian smirked and continued. “Anyway they’re super close to finding a way to identify between humans and magyks. When that happens we just have to do a quick test and boom, we’ll know who’s a magyk and who’s a human.”

Will tensed at this and turned to look at Octavian. “Congrats on being a narrow minded, bigoted murder.” He said in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“At least I haven’t been raised to be a gay pansy.” Octavian shrugged into his coffee cup.

“The fact that I’m gay has nothing to do with you being willing to commit murder because of a few rouge magyks.” Will said, a bit of anger seeping into his otherwise calm voice.

“Will’s right, don’t attempt to change the subject for no reason other than to find a way, and a bit of a stupid way, to attack Will.” Hazel said, looking Octavian dead in the eye. If looks could kill, Octavian would’ve been sent straight to the eighth circle of hell. She stole a glance in my direction before looking back at Octavian only to look straight back at me. Practically leaping over the table, she grabbed my hand and took me straight outside and didn’t stop walking until we got to an alleyway which she turned into and forced me against the wall.

“Nico you’re changing.” She looked me up and down.

              I looked down and she was indeed right, the veins on my hands hand come to the surface and looked pitch black, and I had no doubt my eyes were a bright and glowing yellow. You see, some magyks had two forms, usually you didn’t change into them unless you were either a) in your home relam, in my case that would be the underworld, b) using a lot of magic or c) feeling very strong emotions, but the last one was rare and only happened when you were feeling _very_ strong emotions. It was also exceedingly rare for magyks to have two forms, it was an urban legend among us until I discovered mine.

              “What got you so riled up?” Hazel looks at me expectantly.

              “I don’t know. Octavian I think.” I started shaking.

              Hazel grabbed me and hugged me tightly. “He’s all bark and no bite. He’s said the hunters were close to finding a way to identify us before and honestly it’s never true.” At this I nearly automatically began to calm down. I took a few deep breathes and soon enough the beginnings of what was going to be a rather unfortunate turning went away. I was still on edge but at least now I didn’t look like a mutant from x-men.

              “Just tell me when you’re ready to go back.” I nodded slightly at her words before turning to walk out of the alley.

              She gave my hand a little squeeze before walking into the café where, thank the gods, Octavian had left.

              “You stayed behind.” I smiled softly at Will.

              “Yeah, no way was I going with him and no way to I want to be there at that ‘celebration’.” He said solemnly.

              “I’m sorry, it must suck to be in a family like that.” Leo said.

              “My mother isn’t that bad, it’s just _his_ side of the family.” Will sighed.

              “Yeah we can all relate to weird and fucked up families.” Frank said. And then nearly collapsed at what he’d said.

              “Did Frank just-?” Leo started

              “Swear? Yes he did.” I said, Hazel nodding in amazement? Shock? I don’t know but she looked surprised.

Suddenly everyone looked at each other before bursting out into laughter.

+++

+++

“Look who's back.” Jason said, hands on hips like an angry mother.

“Back again.” Percy chimed in. Seeing the look on Jason’s face he merely mumbled “someone doesn’t like Eminem.” Before retreating into his room.

Sally came out of her room and stood next to Jason, a rather similar look on her face.

“What kind of time do you call this?” They said in unison.

“I’m sorry I lost track of time. I was with some friends.” I defended.

“Friends?!” They, again, said in unison.

I raised my eyebrows as if to say ‘really guys?’

“Sorry that came out wrong.” Jason said, straightening his shirt out in embarrassment.

“Yes it did.” Sally agreed.

After an uncomfortable pause Sally said “Well I’m glad you’re hanging out with friends but you can’t come back this late without telling us you’re staying so late first.” To which I nodded an apologized before she went back to her room where her fiancé, Paul, was already sound asleep and snoring.

I sat down to eat some of the left overs of diner. Blue pizza, well the dough was blue at least. And started on some of my homework before going back to my shared room with Percy and Jason.

We had to share a room seeing as it was a two bedroom apartment with three bathrooms, two ensuite and one family, for what reason a two bedroom apartment had three bathrooms I didn’t know. The kitchen, dining room and lounge were all one room with a small balcony overlooking the city, over twenty stories up.

Our shared bedroom was actually fairly big but when you fit three teenage boys into one room it definitely doesn’t seem that way. There’s one bunk bed and one single bed. Jason and I share the bunk bed and Percy the single. Not because the Jackson’s held favouritism, just that Percy whined that the bottom bunk’s mattress was too hard until Jason and Percy swapped. The wardrobe was built into the wall and so big it fit all three of our clothes, it wasn’t quite a walk in wardrobe but nearly. Across the walls were video game characters, mostly mine, paintings, most of them painted by Rachel Dare who was a friend of Percy, and others were photos from our quests. Nothing too obvious, to most people they’d just look like holiday photos, Oceans, temples, mountains, little things like that.

I got undressed and quietly slipped some pyjama bottoms on before making my way into bed trying not wake Jason or Percy up.

“Nico?” Oops, too late.

“Yeah?” I whispered back to Jason.

“It was okay today right?”

“Yeah, Will is really nice though I can’t say the same for his cousin.”

“Oh?”

And so I retold the events of the day, leaving out how I got to the school and saying Leo and I took a bus. Not stopping until I got to the end of my day.

“Wow,” was all Jason said for a while, the sound of Percy snoring filling the silence. “We need to watch our backs.” I hummed in response. “And Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Be careful around Will. He may not be a hunter but too much information he may let something slip without even realising.”

“I know.” I replied solemnly and it was the truth. I could tell Will small things and he could tell his families about me and, without even realising, give enough information for his family to know what I am without even him knowing what I am.

“I’m sorry. You deserve to be happy, you really do but I don’t want to see you hurt so be careful.”

“I know.” I repeated.

“Good night Neeks.”

“’Night Jason.” I said back before turning on my side waiting for sleep to take over, sadly no such luck as I tossed and turned all night.

 

+++

 

“Good morning.” I turned my head up from my cereal to see Sally waddle in wearing a bedroom robe, yawning loudly.

“Good morning Ms. Jackson.” I slur in reply.

“Sleepless night?” She guessed.

“How did you know?”

“Your bags under your eyes are bigger and you’re up way too early.” She put some blue bread (Nico had long since accepted Sally could make anything blue) in the toaster before grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. She poured herself a glass before scooting onto one of the stools and sitting down next to me.

“You wanna talk about it?” She smiled softly at me.

And so I told her about yesterday, again leaving out how Leo and I got to Hazel’s school.

“I’m so worried, I’m getting worse at controlling my turnings and now we’ve moved right into the lap of the hunters.” I said, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

“Oh Nico sweetie. The hunters won’t get us and if they do, we’ll fight. I don’t want to run away again any more than any of us. I don’t know about your turnings. Is there a fae who knows some information about them?” I sighed in relief when she said she didn’t want to run away again. And as for the fae, well…

“I don’t know if there is but I can ask around. I don’t know much more than what I’ve told you about the turnings.” And that was true, I only knew about the three basic reasons why people who have two forms could turn and not much else.

“We’ll sort it out and I’m sure you can find a solution. You’re a resilient and persistent boy,” she said back with a light chuckle.

“Thanks. I actually feel a lot better after talking with you.” I sighed. If only Sally had been up when I was struggling to sleep.

“I think I’m gonna go get dressed now," I said quickly before slipping back into my bedroom to find Jason already up and Percy waking up.

“I don’t want to get uppppp," he moaned into his pillow. His head was sideways with a solid line of drool escaping it. One of his legs was still in the half of his duvet that was still on his bed, the other was sprawled across the bed.

“Should I get the water?” Jason muttered into my ear.

“He’s probably too tired to fight back.” I said as I nodded.

Jason went to get a class of water from the bathroom while I went to get my phone from my bag.

**Nico: Hey Leo do you know any fae that could potentially know anything about magyks with two forms?**

I looked up from my phone just in time to see Jason splatter water all over his face. Percy scrambled up and chased Jason straight into the lounge. I quickly set my phone down and went to see what they were doing to find the two of them wrestling on the floor and Sally nibbling on a piece of toast, a look of distaste washing over her face. “What are they doing?” She inquires.

“Jason poured water over Percy.”

“Ahh was he not up yet?” I shake my head. “He deserved it then.” She sighed.

“WhAt? How is me getting soaked in freezing water fair?!” Percy said, he was currently in a headlock position with Jason holding him captive.

“You soaked me in freezing water!” I retorted.

“You know I was aiming for Jason right? I just lost aim because _someone_ had flung me fifty feet into the air!”

“Boys, why don’t you calm down?” Paul said as he walked in, reaching to grab one of Sally’s waffles, to which she slapped his hand away without even looking remotely in its direction.

Still sulking, Jason and Percy walked back to the bedroom, I followed behind.

I grabbed my phone to see if there were any new messages to no avail. As I looked up Percy had just taken off his shirt and I don’t know why but I _stared_ and I didn’t even realise I was staring until Jason poked me on the cheek and told me I was doing so in a hushed voice. He was the only one who knew I was gay and I wanted to keep it that way for now. It’s not as if I usually stare at guys when getting changed, _I’m probably just really tired,_ I think to myself.

I get dressed and I keep checking my phone, slowly getting more impatient.

“You guys are going to need to take the bus from now on to school. We’re selling the car today as we really don’t need it in such a big city with so much _cheap_ transport.” She said, placing emphasises on cheap after seeing Percy’s more than annoyed expression.

“C’mon Perc.” Jason beckoned from the front door where he and I stood. Percy eventually came round and we headed down to the bus stop. We sat down and both Percy and Jason take out their phones, _probably to talk to their girlfriends_ , I rolled my eyes. I took out my phone and, for what felt like the millionth time that day checked my messages.

**Leo: I just spoke to Calypso and she knows just the right person. Can you do sat 10:30 am? We’ll probably need the whole day.**

I quickly typed my reply.

**Nico: Yeah that’s fine. Where?**

I got a reply almost instantly.

**Leo: The Big Tree**

I typed back a quick ‘okay’ just as the bus arrived, climbing aboard on my way to my second day of school.


	2. Intro Part 2: The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Nico left the Café and a further insight into Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a long chapter wait, it shouldn't ever take this long to update a chapter again. I had some major family issues going on and I went on holiday which is why it took so long, regardless here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it. I apologize as it gets a bit text book-y in the middle.~ Grace.

 

** Will's POV **

  
Hazel gave a gasp and frantically scrambled up, taking Nico with her. Strange.

I looked around to see if anyone had any clue what was going on and caught Frank and Leo exchanging a look. I opened my mouth to ask about what just happened but decided against it. It seemed to be a personal issue and I respected Hazel and Nico's privacy. Octavian, however, clearly had other ideals.

"What was that about?"

I saw Leo and Frank exchange a look once again however this time it seemed more like they were looking for reassurance and an answer than anything else.

"Nico has... er..." Frank started.  
"Allergies," Leo quickly finished, a little too fast.

Octavian scoffed but didn't press any further. 

"I'm sure your mother will be pleased that you're following in her footsteps." He spat before taking the package in his hands and standing up. Despite my mother being the only medically trained professional, thereby being the only doctor for the hunters, no one regarded her with gratitude or kindness. She was just ’the magyk-lover who was forced by her parents and brother to join the “cause”’. Oh, if only they knew the truth, no doubt many of them would keel over dead right there. Naomi Solace, from one of the most prestigious hunting families, did far more than protect magyks in small and petty arguments, so much more.

"'My father will hear about this,"' Leo mocked in a hushed voice. I was too engrossed in my thoughts to respond to the joke but Frank let out a muffled laugh. 

"Are you coming with me or staying with these freaks?" Octavian smirked, gesturing behind me to where Leo and Frank sat. 

"Tell my mother I'll be home later," is all I say before turning back to the table. After a second or two I heard footsteps behind me and the close of the door. I let out a sigh I hadn't know I was holding, the atmosphere becoming far more relaxed.

"I bet he likes pineapple on pizza." Leo sighed, tutting slightly.

" _I_  like pineapple on pizza," I said with a mockingly hurt face.

Leo let out possibly the most dramatic gasp of the century with a string of posh Shakespearean insults. Meanwhile Frank sat there looking lost.

“I like pineapple on pizza too.” He shrugged. Leo looked like he’d seen the Queen of England strip down naked whilst yodelling and dancing to Gangnam style. My efforts to keep in a laugh are immediately in vain as I burst out laughing at Leo’s expression, my stomach hurting and my face wet with tears. When at last I managed to stop laughing I find that Frank was in a similar predicament, Leo staring at the two of us with a judgmental look that rivalled Regina George. It was almost enough to send me in hysterics again.

“You stayed behind?” I turned my head to see Nico and Hazel had walked back in, the small boy wearing a soft smile.

“Yeah, no way was I going with him and no way do I want to be there at that ‘celebration’," I said solemnly. They mainly involved drunken men bragging about their ‘accomplishments’ and bashing my mother and I; we were the black sheep of the family, the disgrace of such a ‘prestigious’ family. It was not an experience I could stand, let alone enjoy.

As if reading my thoughts Leo said, “I’m sorry, it must suck to be in a family like _that_.”

I nodded, “My mother isn’t that bad, it’s just _his_ side of the family.” I sighed in exasperation.

“Yeah we can all relate to weird and fucked up families.” Frank clasped a hand over his mouth when he realised what he’d said.

“Did Frank just-?” Leo said in disbelief.

“Swear? Yes, he did,” Nico said, Hazel nodding as if her mind were still processing what had just happened.

At that moment, everyone looked at each other and burst out laughing.

A buzzing noise went off and people began digging through their bags and pockets.

“Oops, that was me,” Hazel said, quietly excusing herself to take the call, leaving Frank, Leo and I alone again with the added addition of Nico. Frank and Leo quickly fell into their own hushed conversation leaving Nico and I sat in an awkward silence.

“What are you gonna do after this?” Nico asked.

“Well I don’t think I’m going to be able to go home ‘til late so probably go hunt down the dead kittens Octavian doubtlessly killed," I joked, however after seeing Nico’s face I quickly add, "That was a joke, he doesn’t kill kittens.” I chuckled seeing the look of relief that graced Nico’s face. “Though when we were little he used to cut up teddy bears and play with their cotton remains. R.I.P Mr Cuddlesworth, you will be missed.”

“It’s like he was born to be a killer," Nico awkwardly joked, he clearly wasn’t good with conversations but I found that endearing, sweet even.

“The best start young.” I winked.

“But the best are the ones with experience.” There was a certain glint in his eye that made me think he knew exactly what he was talking about. There was an air of wisdom that I hadn’t noticed before. I had to admit it was slightly intimidating. He reminded me of someone I had once seen in a dream; a dark prince, sat upon a throne of thorns and skulls. His skin tone had a grey hue, as if dead. It was obvious that in life his skin had been a vibrant olive colour, except he was still alive. His eyes were a bright yellow, his cheek bones prominent. He was eerily beautiful. The prince wore gowns of black and silver, his cape cascading down the steps in a waterfall. Patterned across his visible skin were veins, black as night, crawling and twining their way across him. Everything about him told you to run away, yet everything about him wanted me to stay. I remembered nothing from that dream other than him, why I was reminded of him now whilst with Nico was strange to say the least.

Hazel came back to the table and muttered something in Frank’s ear, who then stood up. “I’m really sorry guys, but Frank and I will need to leave.” Whatever it was seemed important judging by the grim expression she and Frank wore. They quickly said their farewells and were off.

“I should probably be headed off too," Leo said, excusing himself, once again leaving Nico and I alone.

“You said you can’t go home tonight, right?” Nico asked.

“Well I’d prefer not to until later.”

“Why not show me around town then?” Nico said with a little smile.

 

 

“And this is the old cinema, so basically where everyone goes to hook up.” I gestured to the entrance of a cheap vintage cinema.

“The popcorn’s cheap, the ticket’s cheaper. So cheap food, something to occupy the silence if something gets awkward and a dark room. You can see why it’s a teen hotspot.” I look to the side to see Nico looking at the cinema in awe.

Noticing me staring he shook his head and looked at me apologetically. “Sorry, this place just reminded me of something.”

“Oh?”

“When I was younger my mother would often tell me of how one day, when she had enough money she’d take me and Bianca to the cinema.” He looked down, a sorrowful expression striking his features. I was slightly confused by the statement and, probably noticing my confusion, Nico added; “My mother was murdered when I was young and I lost my elder sister to an accident a few years later.” I stood there for a moment unsure of what to say. I could tell he didn’t talk about this often; he seemed like quite a closed off person, so the fact that he told me such an important part of his life was surprising. However, I understood what it was like to lose close family.

“I’m sorry that happened. I lost two of my older half-brothers when I was younger.” I almost put a hand to my mouth in shock of my own words but there was something about Nico, I trusted him even if I didn’t really know him.

“The pain never leaves, you just get used to it being there.” Nico sighed. I merely nod my head in agreement as we fall into a silence.

“I guess heaven couldn’t wait for them.” I looked at him only to find him with red eyes, not quite crying, but obvious tears about to break. Almost as if he was snapping himself out of a trance, he shook his head and looked up at me.

“Did you just quote Beyoncé?”

I burst out laughing and looked him dead in the eye.

“I actually didn’t, the quote was _purely_ coincidental but I would love to know how you knew that? Do I sense a closeted Beyoncé stan?” Nico turned bright red at the implication.

“I may have listened to a song or two.” Judging by his expression it was a lot more than ‘a song or two’ but I chose not to press it simply leaning down and whispering.

“Don’t worry, we’re all in the Bee Hive deep down,” I admit I was a struggle to get the sentence out without laughing but, in my defence, I wholeheartedly meant the words. I just didn’t except mister I-probably-have-MCR-on-my-summer-playlist to appreciate the Queen B.

I decided to keep moving, Nico quickly catching up, still pink from embarrassment. Soon enough we decided to call it quits for the night.

The closer I got to home the more I wanted to turn back. I was under no illusion that they had all left, I merely knew that by now they would be drunk, drunk enough that I could easily slip past into my room without getting caught but, if I was caught, the consequences would be far worse than it would be if they’d been sobered. As my footsteps draw nearer and nearer I began planning a course of action.

_If I sneak into the garden and get on the shed I should be able to climb into the window, that window can still be seen from downstairs so I’ll need to move quickly, but I should be able to slip in without being noticed. It’s all about stealth Will, you’ve done it before, so what's so hard this time right?_

I ducked out the way of the living room window, scrambling over the fence. I heard the sound of voices and presumed a few people were outside too, this would complicate things but the window and the shed were off to a corner and generally couldn’t be seen from the patio. Using a tree branch, I hoisted myself onto the shed roof, it wasn’t that hard but considering I was working in pitch black darkness it was a bit harder than it would normally be. Hearing the voices get louder I crouched down and put my back against the wall. Luckily it was just someone on the phone so I brought myself up to the window, I waited until it was empty as possible to make my move. The window was ever so slightly open, which was good because it never occurred to me the window might, and probably would’ve been, closed. I’m guessing my mother knew my sneaking in and out route which would be a problem later, but at least it meant she was helping me out now. I pried the window open and slipped inside, making a loud thump as I landed which no doubt would drag unwanted attention to me. I quickly headed upstairs and slithered into my room, closing my door only to find my uncle and Octavian waiting for me in my room.

I straightened my back and strode over to them, keeping my head held high. “What are you doing in my bedroom _uncle_.” I spat the world ‘uncle’ like poison.

“I was missing my favourite nephew.” He laughed, a murderous glint in his eye.

“I’m your only nephew.” I scowled dryly.

He let out a light chuckle.

“Where were you, boy?” he inquired with a demanding tone.

“Out.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be in a party of celebrated murderers." I deadpanned. Octavian standing awkwardly to one corner in silence. It was funny to see how small and helpless he became in front of his dad.

“ _They’re_ the murderers, we’re just saving humanity’s ungrateful asses, which I’m sure you’d realise if you ever found yourself in front of their cold, murderous, soul-less gaze.” _I highly doubt that_ , I thought to myself.

“I’m sure that a six-year-old child is a _massive_ threat to humanity,” I said in a poisonous voice laced with sarcasm, “but is it necessary to kill them?”

“You know how it is boy, we get paid by the client and we do what they ask, usually they don’t want the _thing_ alive.” He cringed at the word ‘thing’ as if just acknowledging their existence would contaminate him with an awful disease.

I shook my head in disgust and turned to look at him once more.

“What do you want?” I spat.

“We,” he gestured to himself and the door, “have all spoken and believe it’s time you and Octavian should go on a solo misson together, so my son can prove his worth and you can clear your head and realise who the real enemy is.”

I opened my mouth to talk but he quickly added.

“I’m not asking for you to go on that mission, I’m demanding you.” And with that he took a swing at his beer and headed to the door, Octavian following close behind. Before he left however he leaned against the door frame. “You will go on the mission Friday after school. You are to come here where we will give you equipment and give you the full details once you arrive and if,” he continues, stepping closer for emphasis, “you don’t arrive _someone_ will pay.” I shuddered slightly. “Are we clear boy?”

“Crystal," is all I let out before he’s striding out the door, slamming it shut behind him. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding on to and dropped onto my bed, putting my headphones on to drown the sound of the party out.

After an hour or two my mother slipped into my room with a sigh. I sat up as she begun to talk, “I’m sorry, I tried to convince them you were too young…” I walked over to her and put her hands in mine looking her in the eye.

“I will do everything I can to save those kids, I promise, Uncle is the least of my worries in a situation like this. I know how he is, so don’t blame yourself for something you had no control over, okay Mum?”

She looked me back in the eyes and drew me into a big hug.

“I love you Will, please remember anything that happens on the mission isn’t your fault.”

“Same goes for you, if I get hurt it’s entirely on me.” She nodded hesitantly.

“Don’t get hurt okay?” I nod my head, as if I could control whether or not I got hurt.

“Good night Will.”

“Good night Mum.” With that she placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room without another word.

 

+++

 

Never did I think I’d be begging for time to go slower during Maths yet here I was, bell for the end of the school day about to ring, and I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to stay in school more. Nico had noticed I was jittery and asked if I needed water, but he generally minded his own business and just helped me through the day. I’d need to thank him once this is over.

The week had flown past like it was teasing me.

When the bell eventually rang it was as if time was moving slower. The voices, the sound of chairs screeching as people stood up, doors swinging open and closed, it was all ringing in my ears. My vison had gone blurry and it felt as if the room as spinning. I felt two arms hold me in place and turned to see Nico there. He was saying things but I couldn’t hear, it was as if I’d been submerged in water.

“…want…home?”

“I…take…?”

“I said do you want me take you home?” I nodded my head weakly at let him support my weight, for someone so small he was awfully strong.

Once we got away from the after-school crowd he sat me down and gave me his water.

“Drink this, I just need to tell Jason where I am.” He wondered off leaving me alone for a minute.

I took a sip of water began focusing on my breathing, not even noticing that he was back and sat beside me.

“Do you think you can get up now?” With a reluctant nod I stood up, this time Nico simply let me grip onto his arm in case I needed support and we headed off.

“You’re going to need to help me a bit since I don’t know where you live.” He chuckled slightly.

“That’s fine, I’ll guide you.” We soon fell into a comfortable silence occupied only by passing pedestrians, cyclists and traffic. Before I even realised it, we were pressed, arm to arm together, his head on my shoulder and each other’s hands linked.

“Getting comfy there?” I whispered right in his ear, earning myself a small jump of surprise.

His face became dusted with pink as he apologized frantically.

“It’s fine honestly.” I brushed off rubbing his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down.

“I’m sorry I’m not good at this.” He said gesturing to me.

“’This’?”

“Social situations.”

“Yeah you are. A bit socially awkward but I like that. Usually I talk to much so it’s good to be with someone like you who listens but is okay with silences. I always worry I talk too much but at the same time it’s always too awkward when a conversation is too silent. With you I like these silences.” I finished, taking his hand and continuing down the road.

“I don’t think you talk too much.” He said with a sigh. “I mean you talk a lot but not *too* much. Maybe I just like hearing your voice.” I couldn’t stop the smile that grew across my face.

“You don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do! I mean you have so many friends! I’m the socially awkward creepy kid who no one wants to talk to.” He looked me dead in the eye with a gaze and tone to his voice that made me believe he meant every word.

“Okay firstly, I do not have loads of friends,” Nico gave me a sceptical look, “Okay I have of friends but only like three close friends. Besides you have seven close friends.”

“I met four of them through Hazel, I honestly can’t do anything for myself socially.”

“You made friends with me without the help of anyone else.” I said, giving him a smile.

Nico opened his mouth to say something but I never found out what it was as Octavian ran up to us.

“Will dad’s arriving in ten minutes.”

“Sh-okay," I said turning to Nico. “I go to go now. The alley over there,” I pointed to an alley on the other side of the road, “will take you to the main road, turn left and keep walking and you should get to the city centre and I’m sure you know your way from there.” I quickly waved good bye, not even giving Nico time to respond as I raced down the next couple of blocks, Octavian lagging behind me. My mother was waiting for us at the door.

“Quickly boys, go inside and wait in the lounge! _Quickly_!” She said, looking pointedly at Octavian.

 

It seemed as though we got back just in time as it was only a short two minutes later that my uncle pulled into the driveway.

He strode in followed by two other men carrying large duffel bags which they set down in front of us.

“So big day for you two.” He said with a grin, showing his crooked teeth that had been damaged from so many fights.

“The mission is simple, we’ve homed in on a couple of brats who are living at the abandoned dentistry on fifth street. They’re youngens who’ve been causing mischief. This is a government request and they want all four of them alive.”

“Three females, aged twelve, category: three, telekinesis, can only move short distance, around five metres, weakness: unknown. Seven, category: one, abnormal hearing, five times better than your average human, weakness: just make loads of noise it should disorientate her. Five, category one, she can see infrared, weakness: unknown but going by her age it should easy. One male aged ten, category unknown, weakness: unknown.” He finished, reading off a paper in a bored voice as if he didn’t just tell us to go after a bunch of kids to hand them over to the government for gods knows what.

“You seriously want us to go after children who aren’t even category four?” I looked at him in disgust.

 In the hunting world, there were categories one through to seven the category X and S.

Category 1: Non-harmful or threatening ability. (Magyks with abnormal or heightened senses and infants who haven’t awoken powers.)

Category 2: Not a danger to public. (Injured/ unaware magyks or with no prior training and low-level abilities.)

Category 3: Potentially harmful, easy to contain. (Trained low -level abilities or untrained with mid -level abilities.)

Category 4: moderately harmful, easy to contain. (Higher trained low-level abilities or trained mid-level abilities.)

Category 5: Harmful, speciality confinement. (Highly trained low-level and mid-level or in need of specialised confinement. High-level unaware magyks.)  

Category 6: Harmful, government confinement only. (Highly trained mid-level and trained high-level. Tackled by the government. High levels of wealth awarded to anyone who finds, captures or kills one, it is required by law to report to government.)

Category 7: Threat to populace. (Highly trained high-level magyks. Must be reported to government. Depending on power area surrounding must be evacuated.)

Category S: Government controlled. (Magyks who have been captured/raised by the government.)

Category X: Currently only eight magyks with this title. It is given to the most wanted magyks. These are magyks with extraordinary powers and high-level training and have done something to earn such a title.

 The list includes:

  * The Enchantress of Jewels, apparently able to wield high-level black magic and create and turn anything into valuable jewels.
  * The Son of the Sky, able to control the winds and create storms.
  * The Iron Dragon, believed to control, create and withstand burns. He also is believed to be able to bring machinery to life although that is more a rumour than anything else.
  * Boy of The Beasts, able to shapeshift into animals.
  * The Sea King, Believed to be able to control all the seas and oceans in the world. He has been named the most dangerous magyk.
  * The Charmer, she can supposedly control anything and everything with her voice.
  * Athena’s Child, said to be able to see people’s memories, it makes her seem all-knowing.
  * The Ghost King, unlike the others he appears to work alone, not much is known about him other than he can control creatures of the dead and undead.



 

 

“They may be kids now but they will grow up to be murderers, besides, we’re not killing them tonight. It won’t be as good-a pay as private but it’s good enough.” He spoke as if talking about a business transition, which, in his eyes, he was.

I knew better than to argue so I kept my mouth shut, satisfied with my answer, or lack of, he continued.

“Here,” he gestured to the two duffel bags, “are your choice of weapons, I’ll doubt you’ll need them, especially with our family’s genes," he said with a triumphant smirk. “Pick whatever you feel comfortable with and take a couple handcuffs.”

Octavian reached down and rummaged through the bag in front of him. I hesitantly went through my own bag taking a dagger and two handcuffs and securing them to my belt. Surprisingly, Octavian chose the same thing.

 

We drove for almost two hours before we reached our destination. We were told to ring once when we had them all, the van was going to be near but not near enough for back-up since we were meant to work alone. This was a test more than a mission.

The dentist was closed but not old, the windows boarded up, the lawn rampant with weeds and incredibly over grown. Graffiti covered the walls like a painting, telling a story of a corrupt rebellion.

I bent down and gripped onto a rock, throwing it at the already broken glass door, knowing it would shatter it. Luckily, the glass shatters like sand glittering around the area, leaving a large gap for Octavian and I to go through.

As we cautioned into the dentist it became apparent there was indeed someone living here. The Vending machine was smashed open and one of the non-boarded-up windows was left ajar, enough space for a small child to get through. The electricity wasn’t working but someone had left a torch, still on, in the middle of the floor, clearly having hurried when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. It was rather convenient seeing as it was dark outside and 90% of the windows were boarded up anyway.

“That was convenient, wasn’t it?” I said with a short, nervous chuckle.

“I’ll go right, you go left,” Octavian said, his hands shaking as he turned on the torch on his phone. He edged away down the hall and with a sigh I turned to look down the left corridor.

There were only three doors, the first opened to a tiny janitor’s cupboard, the second to a toilet and the third to a practise room.

 The room had one dentist chair, a desk and cupboards lining the walls. I looked under the desk and began opening the dull, pale blue cupboards, they were tiny kids after all. They were all empty of equipment and children. I hoped that meant they’d escaped, and not they were all with Octavian.

A cry. I heard a cry and quickly spun around to see a door off to the side I hadn’t noticed before. Carefully I approached it and turned the handle. It didn’t have a lock which could only mean one thing.

I pushed the door and with little effort it opened, revealing two faces.

The older of the two had her hand over the smaller girl and was shushing her, the both of them with red eyes, but the older one clearly trying to look strong for her, I guessed, sister.

“Hi, I’m not here to hurt you," I said, inching closer in a hushed voice.

“Come a step closer and I’ll slit your throat," the older girl spat through gritted teeth. A pocket knife pointed at my direction.

“I’m trying to help you get away," I said, never once dropping eye contact. I saw the girl’s gaze falter for a moment.

“Why should we trust you?” she said, hand still gripping her small pocket knife.  

 

I brought one of my hand forward slight and, with a small flourish of my wrist I let a few sparks of what could only be described as sunlight fly out of my hands, drifting away from me before fading out of existence.

“My name is William Solace, I am a category 5 magyk though you might know me as ‘the Healer’.” I watched as the girl dropped her hand from her sister’s face and brought her knife down before leaping up into my arms.

I yelped a bit in surprise but hugged her back.

“I’m so glad I found you," she whispered in my ear. The girl stepped back and fixed her shirt, the smaller girl etching closer, holding her sister’s arm, hiding behind it.

“My younger sister, Lydia is ill with some kind of demonic illness and I heard you were the only one who could cure it." Understanding her situation, I nodded.

“This sister or the other one.”

“The other one.” She said biting her lip.

“Okay.” I nod slightly. “We might have a slight issue, I came with a hunter, he’s young so it should be easy to distract him. I can get her and your brother but I need you to take your sister. This is how it’s going to go down.”

 

 

_“These kids are too young to find a new place.” Naomi sighed._

_“They’re always too young.” Will grumbled, playing slightly with his food._

_“You know what I mean Will. Don’t make this difficult.” She was pacing the kitchen, a piece of paper in her hands. She scurried over to Will, opened it up and set it in front of her son._

_It was a map with a circle and two dots._

_“This,” she said pointing at the circled area, “is where the dentist is. And this,” she pointed to a dot a few blocks away from the circle, “is where the van will be parked on stand by and that,” she pointed to the last dot in the opposite direction to where the other dot was. “will be where I will be parked out of sight to pick those kids up.” Will gulped understanding what he had to do._

_“So you want me to get the kids out without them knowing and send them to you?”_

_“Exactly.”_

_“Then why not get them yourself, you have a lot of time?” Will gave his mother a sceptical look._

_“Because they switched the alarm on already in case the kids try to escape and they’re only switching them off when you two are going to catch them, I’m sure you’ve realised this is a test not a mission.” Naomi looked to her son with worried eyes._

_“Of course I do!” Will sat thinking over the situation for a moment. “Does that mean they’ll have men on standby overlooking the scene?”_

_“No, I think your uncle knows Octavian isn’t ready and he knows you’ll no doubt screw it up,” she said with a little chuckle, “So there aren’t any onlookers as he doesn’t want to be embarrassed like that. Easier to make up some story if something goes wrong.” She sighed, caressing Will’s cheek in thought. “No, I think he might drag his two henchmen but they’ll stay in the van.”_

_“Okay good, best case scenario…?”_

_“Best case scenario you find all four kids whilst Octavian is nowhere to be seen.” Will bit his cheek._

_“Okay, say I find the kids, what do I do?”_

_“Well, send them towards where I am, I’ll sneak them into the car and drive back. We wait until your uncle has left and finished his rant about them escaping and then we get them to the basement with a hot chocolate and a warm meal.”_

_“Sounds good to me.” Will said with a nod. Naomi gave a small nod before heading off to work._

After I had finished explaining the plan he sent the girls off in the right direction and went to find the other two.

The right corridor had far more rooms, with a lot more things, and, to my relief, Octavian was only in the third room. The first was an x-ray machine and the second was another practice, the third, where Octavian was, was a staff area with a toilet cubicle off to one side, multiple cupboards, chairs and a small microwave and fridge. Why such items were still there was a mystery in itself.

I found Octavian sat in darkness, looking off to the distance. Noticing the light, he turned to me.

“My phone di-died," he hiccupped with puffy, red eyes and a tear stained cheek.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing." He brushed it off, quickly standing up and wiping his eyes.

“Are you afraid of the dark…?”

“No!?” He shouted in defence and I chuckled.

“Tavvy-wavvy is scared of the dark.” I mocked.

“Shut up!” He said walking over to check the cupboards.

I went to the bathroom door and opened it, shining a torch around. When I noticed the third girl I shut the door quickly.

“Nothing here.” I told Octavian.

“No sign here either. There’s only two more rooms any-.” Before he could say anything the boy came into view, he blasted what looked like a ball of black electricity at Octavian.

I ducked quickly, avoiding the small explosion, Octavian and the boy not so lucky.

They were both pushed backwards, Octavian passed out on the floor and the boy groaning in pain.

The walls had been partly destroyed, a large hole allowing for easy access to the outside.

I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before Octavian’s dad came to check on the loud noise so I ran to the girl who had been saved from the explosion by sheer luck.

“Listen I need you to run really quickly down that road,” I pointed out of the hole, “And I need you to take a left and then another left. You will see a woman in a nurse’s outfit stood outside a red car, go to her, there’s no time to explain.” The girl, wo was sobbing with her hand to her ears, nodded her head before ran off quickly. Now for the boy.

I limped over to him and he scrambled up.

“Listen, I need you to calm down. Please come here to-“ Before I could speak a noise a bang pierced through the room, a bullet shooting through the boy’s head, blood splattering everywhere.

I sank to my knees in a daze and watched the world become a hazy blur around me.

 

 

+++

 

“You boys disappointed me today. Not only did you get incredibly hurt, we were forced to kill one of our targets and the other three disappeared from under our nose!” My uncle’s face was bright red and he was pacing furiously in the lounge in front of the couch were Octavian and I sat.

 

Cleary to afraid to even cry, Octavian sat there, teary-eyed, but not crying, with multiple bandages and an ice-pack to the side of his face.

“I’m disappointed to call you my son," he spat at Octavian.

“And you,” he came to crouch down in front of me, “I bet you’re glad.” He sneered. “Those rotting scumbags get to live in peace while we,” he got up, raising his voice once more, “will have to suffer the consequences of failing!”

“But daddy, how were we supposed to know that the boy was a level 5?” Octavian tried his best to keep his voice level but it cracked a bit at the end.

Octavian’s dad sighed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shouted," he said to the entire room’s surprise.

“C’mon Tavvy, we’re going home.” He grabbed his coat and stood by the door, waiting patiently for Octavian who made his way over.

My mother and I waited until we could no longer see the lights of their car before scurrying our way in the darkness to collect the girls, we lead them into the lounge asking them to take a seat whilst my mother and I got the basement open.

The basement door was rather well hidden, you see you needed to remove a book case that was pushed against the stairs, there you would find a cupboard door. If you open the cupboard door (which you would need a key to do) you would find a vault and some boxes, in the vault was some jewellery and emergency money and the boxes had some old kitchenware and books but if you moved the boxes you would find a trap door that lead into the basement so my mother and I got to work moving everything out of the way.

“Where’s David?” The middle child, Lydia asked.

My mother and I exchanged looks.

“Lydia said she heard a gunshot," the eldest said, standing up.

“Where’s David?” she asked, raising her voice.

My mother looked to me, with a face of pity, patted my back, handed me the key and went over to talk to them.

I tuned the girls out, opened the door and went to push the boxes out the way, the sounds of yelling and sobbing quite easily heard.

I opened the door up and went to get the room ready.

The basement was big, it had four bunk beds on one side of the room, a tv and couch, a book shelf, a toilet and small mini kitchen. If I didn’t know any better I’d think that this was just an apartment, save for the lack of windows and four bunk beds.   

We had already stocked the cupboards and made the beds, we had toiletries in the bathroom as well as a first aid kit. Everything was set and ready. I knew the girls would want to eat once they’d calmed down a bit from the initial shock so I set to work. I wasn’t the best chef but knowing they probably had been surviving off granola bars for the past gods knows how long, it would probably taste great.

After the food was cooked I leaned against the counter and opened my phone.

**_Will_ ** **: Hey, I’m sorry for rushing off earlier. _01:38_**

With a sigh, I put my phone down, perfectly timed as the four came downstairs. As soon as the youngest was down my mother picked her up, letting her rest on her lap.  

The two older girls plopped down on the sofa next to my mother and their sister. After a few minutes of silence, the elder of the two spoke.

“Do you guys have something I can change into?” she said, gesturing to her clothes.

“I might be able to find something for you to wear for the night, in the morning we’ll order some stuff from online.” Naomi said with a grin, handing me the five year old.

I held her to my lap as I watched my mother climb the ladder.

“Do you two want to eat?” They both shook their heads but I set the youngest down and grabbed three plates of food with cutlery.

“Eat," I said gesturing to the food. “I know you’re hungry.” The youngest of the three sleepily dug in, followed by the second who ate hesitantly at first but was soon stuffing it down her throat like she was trying to pack her stomach.

“Woah, slow down kiddo you’re gonna make yourself sick!” I laughed patting her on the shoulder. She nodded before eating again, slower this time around.

It wasn’t too much longer before the eldest began to eat as well. After checking my messages to see if Nico had replied, I sat my phone down.

“You never told me your names?”

“Sandra,” the eldest said pointing to herself, a hand covering her mouth, “Lydia and Daisy.” She pointed to the younger two.

“Well hi Sandra, Lydia and Daisy my name is Will.” I said with a grin.

“Sandra says you can make me better.” Lydia turned to me, her plate now completely empty.

“Depends what you have. What’s wrong?”

Lydia lifted the side of her dirty, rather damaged shirt, to reveal a group of purple spots.

“Well bad news is that’s a pretty serious disease, good news is that the dots mean it’s early on and should be cured with some magic and ambrosia.” I watched as Sandra sighed in relief.

“Hey kids, got some PJs!” My mother came in carrying a few items of clothes.

“This,” she said holding up a night gown, “should fit Miss Lydia.” She tossed the night gown to her and she stood up, slipping into the small bathroom to get changed.

Hitting her in the head, my mother tossed a shirt and some shorts to Sandra. “They were my smallest pair," she said with a shrug.

“And this,” my mother leaned down to Daisy, “is Will’s shirt but you’re gonna wear it tonight even though I didn’t ask his permission.”  

“Is that my walking dead shirt?” I said with a sceptical look.

“They’ve been living in a dentistry for a week and their brother just got murdered. Suck it up.” She gritted in a harsh tone, only audible for me to hear.

“Yes ma’me.”  

 

Once everyone was ready my mother sat us all down one last time.

“I know tonight has been…hard,” she gripped Sandra’s hands, “but for now we need to move forward. Tomorrow we will sort out your clothes and you will stay with us until we find you a more suitable home.”

“They’ll also need to stay until Lydia is healed.” I added with an ‘I’ll explain later look’.

“Okay.” She said, standing up. “Is there anything else you kids need?”

“Can Will stay down here?” Daisy piped up, now half asleep.

“Of course I can.” I smiled as she gave me a hug, barely reaching my waist.

“Keep your phone on then.” Naomi said with a nod. “I’ll leave the boxes away from the trap door and the cupboard door will be unlocked but I’m going to need to push the book case back just in case.” She gave each of us kiss on the head even though Sandra flinched away from it. “I’ll be back in the morning.” And with that she left.

I didn’t have any PJs down with me so I took off my trousers, leaving me in my shirt and boxers. I settled down in bed with Daisy and she drifted off quickly, I soon joined her as the adrenaline which had been pumping through my body turned to exhaustion. I slipped away knowing full well that the two girls above and next to me wouldn’t get a wink of sleep that night.

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta tested by Chris  
> Written by Grace  
> Can you tell how much i was battling between UK and US English? I'm a confused little Brit.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment because i seek validation for my efforts from other and I want to know people actually care about what I write especially since i write for you guys just as much as i write for myself. I want to know, what do you think, any theories for the coming chapters?
> 
> Next chapter will be showing a bigger insight to the magyk world so I hope you enjoy a chapter of me trying to remember different folk and fairy tales and Will and Nico draw ever closer ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) . I'm sorry the got like no action this chapter, i promise they get loads in the next one ((insert finger guns))
> 
> A few random facts for this chapter:  
> \- I totally wrote Will sneaking into the house to the mission impossible scene.  
> \- Octavian says "Daddy" you can't convince me otherwise.  
> -I need name suggestions for the uncle.
> 
> (btw grace is a great writer so can y'all at least give her some feedback??? thanks ;) ~chris)


	3. Intro Part 3: The Ghost King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo go visit a fairy elder to figure out what is going on with Nico's turning meanwhile Nico tackles some other issues (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO, So I moved countries recently so I'm having to make loads of new friends and stuff, tiring work. On another note i was my birthday recently, yay me i survived.  
> From this point forward I will use English spelling for everything except the work mom's because that's pronunciation as well as spelling and it just seems weird for american characters to say 'mum'.  
> I hope y'all enjoy this chapter, if you squint you'll see some persassy-ness. ~ Grace

**I watched Will hurry off in a dash, not even looking behind, and, with a sigh, I walked back to the apartment.**  
  
+++  
  
“Jason said you went back with Will today. You two are spending a lot of time together. Can I successfully say you are making new friends?” Percy teased over a bowl of cereal.  
  
“Percy why are you eating cereal? I’m just about to make dinner,” Sally said with a sigh.  
  
“Your poor mother does so much work and this is how you repay her.” Jason tuts as goes to do the dishes.  
  
“Shuddup,” Percy says, some water splashing in Jason’s face.  
  
“I swear, if that was you,” Jason turns to give him a look.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, maybe even the water is fed up of you getting yourself knocked out.” Percy gave a small huff before continuing his ‘meal’.  
  
“Shade~” Sally whispered.  
  
I walked over to Jason and began drying and tidying the dishes.  
  
“He’s right you know.” Jason ushered into my ear.  
  
“Yeah you do get knocked out a lot.“ I scoffed, reaching to put some plates in the cabinet above me.  
  
"No,” Jason said looking slightly offended, "I meant what he said about Will." I froze at this but quickly went back to putting things away.   
  
"Yeah, he's my friend, of course I'm spending time with him."    
  
"Nico you need to be careful." Jason stopped washing the dishes, looking me dead in the eye.   
  
"I already told you I will be. Why are you so set on me not making friends?" I barely kept my voice from yelling, at this Percy stopped eating and Sally turned to face us.   
  
"I-I'm sorry Nico if it seemed-"  
  
"No, no it's- I’m just," I took a deep breath, "look just don't worry. I get it okay?" Sally and Percy both shared a look of confusion.   
  
"What's going on...?" Percy squinted his eyes.  
  
"Nothing I'm just being a bit of an overbearing 'big brother',” Jason said with a half-hearted chuckle. "As long as you're safe, that's all I care about." Jason nudged my shoulder.  
  
"I'm still not following, is there some...girl?" I think I heard Jason choke on his own laugh.  
  
"Not...exactly,” Jason finally said after he calmed down. "I was just worried with Nico being...friends with Will since his family have close ties to Hunters." I raised my eyebrows at the hesitation of the word 'friends'.  
  
"Ah." I heard Sally say and Percy just nodded, clearly not that interested anyway.   
  
"Probably not the best time to bring this up but can I head out with Leo tomorrow morning?" I asked Sally.  
  
"Sure you can, Nico." She gave me a quick smile, turning back to the food she was preparing.   
  
"Leo huh." Jason muttered.  
  
I got on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "If you're going to suggest I'm interested or going out with any male I spend time with I am going to make sure your afterlife is worse than the medieval interpretation of hell, I will make sure your soul is never able to be at peace or be re-born. You will burn in the pits of the underworld for all of eternity." I saw him visibly shiver as he knew it was hardly an idle threat. I did have the power to do so.  
  
"Guys, guys, guys!" Percy suddenly started blubbering.   
  
"What is it Percy?" Sally said with a tired sigh.   
  
"There's something we haven't made blue yet…” He stood up and went to the table, anticipation rising. "Blue waffles. "  
  
"Percy no. " Jason wore a horrified expression on his face.   
  
"Percy yes!" Percy shouted, arms up as if praying to a god.   
  
"So mature. " I said rolling my eyes.   
  
"Percy, get off the table please,” Sally said not even looking up from the food she was making.   
  
"By the power vested in me I shall make blue waffles, and you," he declared with his hands outstretched in front of him, pointed at us, "shall eat and enjoy every last bite. "  
  
"Do you think he knows what blue waffles are?" Jason muttered, probably more to himself than anyone else.   
  
"Well if it's you who's making it I doubt I’ll survive to eat 'every last bite'. "  
  
"Nico, if my waffles kill you it shall be because they taste so divine. "   
  
At that moment Paul walked out of the bedroom.   
  
"I'm not even going to ask. " He said, walking to where Sally was stood and helping her with dinner.   
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
Leo stood near one of the larger entrances to the tree, hand in pockets, dancing on the balls of his feet, looking down. When he noticed me he stood up straight and gave me his signature smile, I simply raised a hand in return.   
  
"Ready?" He asked, now walking along side me to the entrance.   
  
"I guess.” I breathed in and stepped into the market.   
  
I don't think it mattered how many times I came here, it would never cease to amaze me. The bright yet regal colours, the plants which appeared otherworldly, the hundreds of creatures milling around, the twisting and crisscrossing of staircases above us, where the elves lived, all of it. Honestly with hunters and the human governments always at our back its easy to forget that there are perks to being a magyk, even if in this case it's just a pretty sight.   
  
"So we're going to need to take the Algard portal since the Elders all live there," Leo said rolling his eyes.   
  
"Firstly how are we getting to Algard and secondly who are we seeing exactly?" Algard was a part of fairy which belonged to the Seelie Queen, it was reserved for the nobility and the wisest among the fay, access to it was nearly impossible.   
  
"Well we're going to see Lady Aoife of the Seelie courts, who apparently was quite interested in meeting the infamous 'Ghost King'."  
  
"Lady Aoife?" I said, raising my eyebrows in skepticism. Lady Aoife was one of the sisters of the Seelie Queen, to say garnering her attention was a difficult task would be an understatement.   
  
"Yeah I was surprised too, turns out Calypso is actually super friendly with a lot of high ranking fay?" Leo said with a proud smirk.   
  
We stood in front of the portal entrances, a fairy knight stood to the side of it, he stood at around seven feet and wore golden and white amour, the uniform of the royal guards of the Seelie court. Not a single speck of skin could be seen but it was easy to know he was looking right at us, the feeling of his eyes making me slightly nervous.   
  
"Oops, we have the invitation in here somewhere,” Leo said, reaching into his tool belt and feeling around for it. "Ah, here it is,” he chirped, pulling out two envelopes, both sealed with the symbol of Tatiana in wax. It was a feather with end of it forming into the shape of a rose.  
  
The knight simply held them and they both erupted into crimson red flames.  
  
The elf stood waiting for us to tumble out of the portal, his sky blue glowing eyes glaring at us, as if judging our lack of capability to handle portals. A few strands of his lavender hair were in braids whilst the rest remained loose. Rather than golden armour he wore a hooded robe, dark indigo in colour, the sleeves lined in gold and the bottom of the robe embroidered with golden roses. His skin was pale grey with a purple hue, his lips only slightly more vibrant.  
  
He didn't move as Leo and I tried to regain our posture, Leo clearly having a harder time if dry heaving in a corner told you anything. Surprisingly I didn't feel as bad, maybe it was nerves.  
  
I took a moment to get a grip of my surroundings, the portal already gone, the lands of the Seelie court were always a beautiful place, a dangerous place, but a beautiful place all the same. It was currently night so the flowers of the forest we had stumbled into were glowing with illuminescent colours, all about the size of forget-me-nots. The trees weren't spectacular but around their bottom branches lingered fireflies and their roots came up to the surface, twisting and twining as if trying to trip us up. A small rugged path of slates of stone leading to a small opening in the distance.  
  
After a minute or two Leo came to stand beside me and the elf gave us one last glance before turning on his heel and walking down the path.  
  
Leo and I shared a glance and followed him.  
We were plunged into a heavy silence.  
"Not much of a talker this one, is he?" Leo whispered in my ear, breaking the silence.  
  
"Well elves tend not to be." I hoped he'd shut up at that, considering the fay were easily offended and not quick to forgive.  
  
"Huh, are you sure he wants us to follow him?" Leo continued, tripping over a stray root.  
  
"If he didn't he would've told us by now." I gritted through my teeth.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just d-"  
  
"We have arrived." The elf spoke, giving Leo a look of annoyance.   
  
We had reached the end of the path, there was a small clearing, not much more than the size of a boxing ring. The land was flat and filled with overgrown grass and wild flowers. In the middle stood a door, that was it. A small, white, wooden door, the paint was chipped wood easily seen, the door knob had fallen out leaving a small hole where it would have been. It wasn't attached to anything other than a frame.  
  
The elf stood to the side of the door and, hesitantly, Leo went to push it open only for it open by itself, sunlight streaming from 'inside'.  
  
Inside the door was a garden with a pond in the middle, well, not quite a pond as if you were to look at it you'd see the galaxy. The garden was bare, save for the four paths all leading to the pond, rows of flowers, such as tulips and violets, filled the small space, the paths simply being areas leading to doorways, devoid of the flowers. The doorways were simply arches between hedges, one with a physical door, where we had come from that lead back to the forest. The two on either side of us both lead to small white cottages, both covered by green ivy, one so much that you could barely make out it was white underneath at all. The other lead to a similar garden however with only one path and a garden table with chairs rather than a pond.   
  
The table was set with tea cakes, biscuits and a tea pot.   
  
"Food in the land of the fay, bad idea," Leo muttered to himself, walking over to inspect it. I nodded my head in silent agreement.   
  
Eating food in the land of the fay could lead to some tragic and rather weird things, anything from being turned into a worm to living the rest of your life only being able to say one word. It wasn't a risk Leo or I were willing to take.  
  
“Please, take a seat.” Leo jumped at the melodic voice that seemed to pop-up out of nowhere.  
  
I turned to see a young girl, around 15, with dark brown skin and crystal white, curly hair worn loose. She wore a white blouse and a simple baby blue pinafore with knee length white socks and blue buckle shoes.  
  
“Lady Aoife, what a pleasure it is to make your acquaintance,” Leo said, accompanied by his signature dashing smile.  
  
“The pleasure is all mine.” She smiled sweetly. “But now, I'm afraid we must say goodbye.” Leo looked around confused, the two of us locking eyes, a million questions running through us in only a split second. We didn't have to wait long as she promptly lifted her fingers and soon there was a llama hedge in place of where Leo had been.  
  
I stood for a minute, dumbfounded. Of course something was going to happen, we were in the Seelie courts after all.  
  
The Fay were known for being tricksters and being able to warp their words, they could probably make you believe that the sun orbits around the earth and not the other way around.  
  
“Don't threat, he shall be returned to his normal state once we have finished our discussion.” She lifted her hand once more to the seats. “Take a seat young Ghost King.”  
  
“How do you know who I am?”  
  
“Well I invited the Ghost King did I not?”  
  
“No I mean how did you know who to invite?” She took a seat at this, gesturing politely to the seat in front of her once more.  
  
“I am the sister of the Seelie Queen, there is not much that I don't know.” I took the seat in front of her.  
  
“Then you know why I'm here?” She chuckled softly at my question.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Well do you have the answers I came here for?” I scratched my head, getting slightly irritated at how slowly our conversation was progressing.  
  
“It depends, what are the answers you wish to hear?”  
  
“I want to know why this is happening and how I can control it.” I raised my voice slightly without realising it. She didn't even acknowledge my words as she went to pour herself a cup of, what I'm guessing, was tea.  
  
“Fancy a cup?”  
  
“No thank you, Your Grace.”  
  
“You sure?” I nodded once. “Suit yourself.” She mumbled, sipping on her tea.  
  
“I cannot tell you the answers you desire, but -”  
  
“Then why was I called to the courts?!” The irritation that was bubbling over me finally came out.  
  
“-But I can guide you on the way to the answers you so wish to hear.” She continued calmly as if I hadn't said anything. “You wonder around with no one to guide you. There is another who yearns to be set free. The two of you shall find the answers within yourselves.”  
  
“So that's it. There's some mysterious person out there who will help me find out what's going on. That's it?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“There's absolutely nothing else you can say.”  
  
“Nope,” she said, leaning back into her chair.  
  
I stood up and began pacing.  
  
“Why did you call me here then? Why would you call me all the way here for that?”  
  
“Because you're always looking for answers within yourself and searching on your own.”  
  
I stopped to speak once more but she continued.  
  
“You may not realise it now but that word of advice may have completely altered your fate, it may seem like nothing but I trust you it's not.”  
  
“Is that it or do you wish to waste my time anymore Your Grace?” She chuckled once more at my words.  
  
“My, you mortals are so obsessed with time, and you're all so stubborn too!” She laughed at her words as if remembering a fond memory. “You are free to leave, the door shall take you home.” Aoife stood up gesturing to the door. I glanced over at the llama hedge. Noticing my staring Aoife gasped slightly.  
  
“Oops, nearly forgot about you.” Some sparks flew from her fingers as the hedge transformed, however, rather than turning into a young boy, the hedge turned into an actual llama, who promptly ran around the garden in a frenzy. “These transfiguration spells never work properly!” she grumbled to herself.  
  
“What happened to Leo?” I asked, hands shaking.  
  
“The spell should wear off in an hour or two. Until then he'll be stuck in this form.” Of course this just had to happen.  
  
“Well how do I get home with him?” Before I even finished my sentence the llama was sat down with a reign to pull it along.  
  
I gripped the reins tightly, the llama walking drunkenly behind me.  
  
“Farewell, young King.” She waved from the table, I merely nodded in her direction as I went to open the door, stepping through, taking Llama Leo through with me.  
  
  
  
+++  
  
  
  
“Okay, start from the beginning. Why is there a llama and why did you both fall out of the wardrobe?” Sally stood in front of me, arms crossed, Percy fighting with Llama Leo after he discovered the underwear draw.  
  
“Brings a whole new meaning to ‘coming out of the closet’.” Jason muttered, barely audible. I gave him a pointed glare before turning to Sally and retelling the story, respecting Leo's wishes, I once again miss out how I got to the courts.  
  
“Okay, okay, we'll talk about this later, for now what do we do with him.” Jason turned to Leo.  
  
“Haha, Jason used him Mom voice again.” Percy teased, still fighting with Leo over a different pair of underwear.  
  
“Percy stop playing tug of war with the llama please dear.” Sally sighed, this woman goes through too much nonsense.  
  
“But I- My underwear will-” Percy fumbled, excuses pouring out of his mouth.  
  
“That pair is already ruined from the two of you fighting over it.” Percy gave up at this and looked pointedly at the llama, giving him a look that could only be described as pure hatred.  
  
  
  
We all observed the llama.  
  
  
  
“1-2 hours did you say?” Jason looked on.  
  
“Yep.” I replied, popping my ‘P'. Jason walked over and began stroking him, Llama Leo falling over asleep almost instantly in a huge bang, Jason sitting down to continue petting it regardless.  
  
“Well that's solved now isn't it?” Percy looked on at the scene in amusement.    
  
“I'll have to tell Hazel about this, they were supposed to meet up,” I said, putting my phone to charge and turning it on.  
  
I sat by the power socket, the buzz of my phone turning on followed by the unfamiliar buzz of a text coming through.   
  
I wasn't exactly popular by any means so getting any message of any kind was always on the uncommon side, I was pleasantly surprised to see Will's name appear at the top of my screen.   
  
**_Will_ : Hey, I’m sorry for rushing off earlier. **_01:38 **  
**_  
I smiled to myself before quickly tapping a reply.   
  
**_Nico_ : Don't worry about it. It looked like you needed to do something important. _18:43_**  
  
Was it really already six forty?   
  
I couldn't say I was surprised, time works differently in the lands of the Fay, I was fortunate enough that I only lost a few hours and not a century.   
  
"Who you texting?" Percy piped up from his corner of sadness as he clutched the remains of his underwear.   
  
"Will," I replied, pressing to call Hazel.   
  
"You seem so happy. It's almost scary, but I'm glad you're happy. You deserve it after everything that's happened," Percy said with a little laugh   
  
The phone was dialing.   
  
"Yeah I couldn't agree more," Jason said with a small smile, still stroking llama Leo, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.   
  
Ring, ring, ring.   
  
Percy shook his head, laughing a bit to himself. "If I didn't know better I'd think you had a crush on him,” he joked.   
  
I froze, the phone still ringing.   
  
Jason looked at me, sounds fumbling out of his mouth as if he couldn't form proper words.   
  
Ringing, ringing, ringing. The phone was taunting me at this point.   
  
"Wait, I was joking, you're not serious are you?" Percy sat with his mouth open. "Look man if you're worried about you being ga-"  
  
"Hi Nico. Is everything alright?"  Hazel finally picked up.   
  
"Oh, thank god." I said, walking out of the room with a relieved sigh. "So Leo and I went to speak with a Fay elder about my turnings but whilst there Leo go turned into a llama."  
  
"Of course he did." I could almost hear her rolling her eyes. "I'll be right over, just text me the address. We'll talk more when I get there. Bye Nico."  
  
"Okay, see you soon." I heard the phone click and the call ended.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ beta tested by Chris ]  
> \+ Written by Grace +  
> I apologize the chapter is so short, I cut it off where I did for a reason. I know I said this chapter will be loads of Solangelo but I promise the next chapter is actually like 90% solangelo, I'm already half way through it.  
> I took a bit of a creative license when writing about the court and the fay so if you're a huge fantasy nerd I apologize but there's going to be a lot I'll change and make up in this to be generally more simple and work better in the story. 
> 
> Side notes for this chapter : "Aoife" is pronounced "ee-fa " it's an Irish name and means Princess.
> 
> The symbol of Tatiana is 100% made up.


	4. They Say It's Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute cozy chapter. Will does a project at Nico's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been nearly three months, I know this is is short. Please read my notes at the end, they are important.

 

A month and a half had passed since the girls moved in and we were still no closer to finding them a home. Lydia’s health had been improving well but not nearly as well as she could've been. Her rather depressed state was hindering her recovery. Sandra wasn't that much better but she was putting on a brave face for the two younger ones. Daisy would occasionally burst out in tears but generally was doing well, she was old enough to understand what death was but not understand what it really meant. 

 

Lydia was playing final fantasy XV, Daisy watching, mouth open in awe. 

 

Sandra was cooking lunch for everyone, originally my mother refused but Sandra insisted saying she needed the practice. I had been teaching her a little but, from what I could understand, she was doing a lot of independent work, both domestic and academic. "So when's you going to see your boyfriend?" Sandra said with a small smirk forming on her face.    
  
"He's not my boyfriend." I replied, keeping my voice as neutral as possible, my cheeks heating up ever so slightly.    
  
"Yet." She finished, looking me dead in the eye.    
  
Sandra was a hopeless romantic, she had eaten through every romance novel in the house and made sure I knew to pick up another book or two when I went to the library.  

  
I chose to ignore her teasing 

 

“We're meeting up for the group project in about half an hour so I'm leaving in 15.”

  
Nico and I hadn't met that much out of school since the night I went on the mission. Save for the few times we walked home together but that was always with other people. We hadn't had any moments alone in a while, until this weekend, there was something about him that made me want to spend time with him. He was so mysterious yet so obviously broken. It made me want to hug him even though he'd no doubt kill me before I even got within a centimetre of his flesh. So even if this was a group project, an excuse to spend time with him is something I more than willingly would take. 

 

The project was for history and it was on Greek mythology which was something, besides medicine, I knew a lot about. 

 

Technically it was a group project but we'd split it, Nico and I doing gods and demi-gods, and the other two people, I honestly have no clue who they were, would be doing monsters and titans. The two seemed to be rather close and not all that friendly so Nico and I were more than happy to leave them to their own devices. 

 

We were working at Nico’s place since it was central to town meaning it would be a lot easier to get anything if need be. 

 

I said a simple goodbye to the girls and slipped out, moving the bookcase back, quickly looking at myself in mirror near the door to attempt to tidy my unruly hair and over-worn orange shirt of my favourite band “Camp Half Blood", paired with a few rubber bands I kept on my wrist at almost all times, they ranged from charity to concert bands, which more or less summarised what I did in my free time, I had always loved music but I was the son of my mother and son had attended countless fundraising and charity events. 

 

I probably could've worn something nicer but oh well, it wasn't exactly a fashion event.

 

And with a sigh, I was off.

 

+++

  
  


Nico and I sat on the couch, plan for the project sprawled across the coffee table, on two of the corners were coasters both with a drink on top. I had a blue hot chocolate and Nico a blue milkshake, when I asked him what flavour it was he merely shrugged and said “Blue".

 

We were plunged into an awkward silence, mainly due to the looming figure lurking over us, eyes constantly glued to Nico and I as if, as soon as they blink something bad will happen. 

 

"Jason don't you have somewhere to be?" Nico asked, a harsh tone seeping into his voice.    
  
"Nope." He replied popping his "p".    
  
"Well why don't you help out?" He said through gritted teeth, shooting me a look that said  _ sorry _ .    
  
"Sure." He replied with a sickly sweet grin, making it a point to squeeze himself right between us.

 

“Right okay so let's start with the first generation, Chaos…” 

 

We eventually got together a huge rough tree, which we copied off the internet, then completing a list of demi-gods before writing up the tree, and their descriptions, in full for one section. We choose to each focus on a god to make a separate part for, again most of it was copied but what can we say, it's high school. 

 

“Hi boys.” Sally called as she entered the apartment, peeling off her coat to put in the corner. 

 

“Hi Ms. Jackson.” I greeted, putting on a charming smile. 

 

“Please, call me Sally. The only one who's allowed to call me Ms. Jackson is Nico and that's because I've given up correcting him.” She said giving a small pointed glare in the smaller boy’s direction, making it clear she was just teasing.

 

“So how's the project going?” 

 

“It's going great, nothing too fantasmal. We're currently working on the last couple of Olympians we have left.” Jason said with a small grin.

 

“Yeah no thanks to you.” Nico muttered, only just audible for the whole room. 

 

“Well ya’know I am helping, making sure there's no  _ distractions _ .”  Jason and Nico looked at each other, a challenge dancing behind his dark eyes. Jason had his back to me but I had no illusion that no doubt he wore a similar look. 

 

Sally gave a look that seemed to say ‘don't ask me I don't know’.

 

“What would you boys want for dinner?” 

 

“Pizza.” Nico said, without hesitation.

 

“Your inner italian is emerging.” Percy teased, walking into the room sluggishly, sporting a serious case of bed head and the side of his face was red as if it had been pressed up against something. 

 

Nico looked at Percy. Or rather glared. 

 

I wouldn't describe this as a death glare, it was so much more than that. 

 

It was a death glare to end all death glares. A look which evoked fear in the hearts of many. A look which made even the ground tremble in terror.

 

Percy, Jason and I froze. Petrified of what Nico would do next. There was only one who could stand up to him, only one who could survive the look of pure darkness and horror. 

 

“Nico stop that.” Sally sighed, as if she were used to this happening, as if she hasn't told Nico Di Fricking Angelo to stop in a moment of utter anger.

 

“I'll get three large pepperoni pizzas. Percy how's the studying going?” She picked up a delivery menu to get the number. 

 

“Great.” He chirped, looking fazed, no doubt due to Nico. 

 

“He went sleep after twenty minutes.” Jason mocked. 

 

“Excuse me no I did not!” 

 

“The mark on the side of your face begs to differ.” He jabbed. 

 

The two went on bickering. Nico and I exchanging a looks before going back to work.

  
  


+++

 

The pizza arrived just as we finished working. No seriously I was writing the last word when it arrived, creepy, or extremely convenient in this case. 

 

We set it down, Sally opened it up and just as we went to grab a slice Percy shouted “Stop!”

 

Everyone turned to look at him, all of us wearing a murderous glint in our eyes, even Sally. 

 

“The pepperoni looks like William Shakespeare.”

 

“Did you just stop us from eating  _ Pizza _ to say that.” Nico said, surprising all of us, reaching to get a slice,followed in suit by all of us. 

 

“To kill Percy or to not kill Percy. That is the question.” Jason said holding his slice of Pizza as if he were Hamlet. 

 

“ _ To be, or not to be: that is the question: _ __   
_ Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer _ __   
_ The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, _ __   
_ Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, _ __   
_ And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep; _ __   
_ No more; and by a sleep to say we end _ __   
_ The heartache and the thousand natural shocks _ __   
_ That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation _ __   
_ Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep; _ __   
_ To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub; _ __   
_ For in that sleep of death what dreams may come _ __   
_ When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, _ __   
_ Must give us pause: there's the respect _ __   
_ That makes calamity of so long life; _ __   
_ For who would bear the whips and scorns of time, _ __   
_ The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely, _ __   
_ The pangs of despised love, the law's delay, _ __   
_ The insolence of office and the spurns _ __   
_ That patient merit of the unworthy takes, _ __   
_ When he himself might his quietus make _ __   
_ With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear, _ __   
_ To grunt and sweat under a weary life, _ __   
_ But that the dread of something after death, _ __   
_ The undiscover'd country from whose bourn _ __   
_ No traveller returns, puzzles the will _ __   
_ And makes us rather bear those ills we have _ __   
_ Than fly to others that we know not of? _ __   
_ Thus conscience does make cowards of us all; _ __   
_ And thus the native hue of resolution _ __   
_ Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought, _ __   
_ And enterprises of great pith and moment _ __   
_ With this regard their currents turn awry, _ __   
_ And lose the name of action.—Soft you now! _ __   
_ The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons _ _   
_ __ Be all my sins remember'd.” Nico quoted, acting totally normally as if he didn't just quote a massive Shakespearean speech.

 

Noticing the odd looks from everyone he quickly added “That's the full quote.” As if that explained themselves. 

 

“Didn't realise you were a huge Shakespeare fan.” I joked lightly. 

 

“I'm not I just like reading.” He pouted and I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the cutest thing I've ever seen. 

 

“Okay but like do you have every Shakespeare play memorised or?” 

 

“Not  _ every _ play Percy, that'd be we-"

 

“Okay so now we've established Nico is an even bigger nerd than we realised. Can you quote Romeo and Juliet off the top of your head?” Jason said with a devilish smirk. 

 

“ _ Jason No. _ ”

 

“Sadly that doesn't give me my answer.” Was I imagining things when Jason seemed to look at me. 

 

“Well what about you Solace? Can you quote Romeo and Juliet like a pro?” Percy teased, Jason snorted slightly.

 

“And you call  _ me _ the dad friend. ‘ _ Solace _ ’.” Jason shakes his head slightly, clearly talking to himself. 

 

“Erm like the Prologue and the Balcony scene but I know a fe-" 

 

“Perfect, Nico you do Juliet’s Parts, Will you do Romeo’s.”

 

“Woah, woah are we actually d-doing this?-” I stuttered slightly.

 

“And Go.” Percy said, snapping his hands together. 

 

Nico and I looked at each other, both opening and closing our mouths in confusion. 

 

“We're not doing this.” Nico looked pointedly between Jason and Percy, Sally just sat with a look of amusement. 

 

“Yeah, too late, too hungry. No Shakespeare tonight. Pizza over literature.” 

 

“Amen to that.” Percy said, high fiving me. 

 

“So Will. Tell us about yourself.” Sally wiped of some tomato sauce from her chin. 

 

“Well my mother is a doctor, I'm hoping to follow in her footsteps. I was born and raised round here.” 

 

“Will’s family are hunters.” Jason supplied, oh so helpfully. 

 

I didn't miss the glance Nico gave him in response.

 

“Well my uncle and his family are. My mother and I certainly aren't.” I tried not to sound too harsh but judging by the look Percy gave me, I failed. 

 

Just as Jason opened his mouth to say something a large flash followed by a huge boom filled the room. 

 

Nico flinched, I'm guessing he didn't like thunderstorms. 

 

Sally hopped over to close the curtains. 

 

“I don't want you walking home in the rain, I'd offer to drive you but Paul has the car and he's away right now.”

 

“My mother is away too. I really don't mind walking.”

 

“Nope, not letting you go out and catch a cold. You're probably going to have to stay the night.” As soon as those words left her mouth, there seemed to be a silent conversation between the boys. 

 

“Where would he sleep?” Jason asked tentatively. 

 

“Well that's up to you four.”

 

“I don't mind taking the couch?”

 

“Yes, Sounds good. Sounds perfect.” Jason slammed his hands down for emphasis.

 

“No, he can take my bed.” Nico pipes up.

 

“He's not sleeping in your bed Nico.” Jason brought out his mother tone again, looking at Percy.

 

“Why are you looking at me, I'm not sleeping on the couch.” Percy threw his hands up, grabbed the last piece of pizza and retreated into his room, Sally doing the same.

 

“Honestly Nico, I'm fine on the couch.”

 

“See, you heard him, he's fine on the couch.” 

 

“We'll both sleep in the lounge then.” Nico said with a tone of finality. He picked up the empty boxes and went to put them in the recycling bin, Jason stunned still and silent. 

 

+++

 

“Your ceiling reminds me of the night sky.”

 

I laid on my back beside Nico. We’d pushed some furniture to clear space and we opened a sleeping bag and put a duvet over us. The close proximity should've been at least a bit uncomfortable but there was something about it that felt so  _ right _ . 

 

“Yeah I guess when you say that it kind of does.”

 

“I love the night sky but I prefer the sun, if you know what I mean?” 

 

Nico hummed in agreement to that before answering; “I actually prefer the dark.”

 

“Figures.” I scoffed lightly. 

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” I felt him turn towards me.  

 

“Oh you know, ‘cause you're all edgy and emo. Like you have that whole ‘I don't love the dark, the dark loves me’ kinda vibe?” I turned my head in his direction but stayed lying on my back.  

 

“Well in that case I guess it makes sense you like the sun then.” The corners of his mouth were slightly upturned, his face was close enough for me to see the small freckles on his face I didn't even know he had. His irises were a kaleidoscope of browns and ambers. He was beautiful and yes I already knew that but seeming him up close. Seeing him so relaxed and happy.  _ That _ was something else. 

 

“Like you're so happy, like sunshine. Everything you do just radiates happiness and everyone and everything is drawn to you.”

 

This time I did turn completely towards him. 

 

For what felt like centuries we just lay, looking into the others eyes. I small part of me wanted to just close the distance. 

  
“Good night Will.” Nico said softly.  Neither of us closed our eyes for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Written By Grace]   
> [Beta Tested By Hanji] 
> 
> So, remember when I said it'd be done in a week? As you can see I lied. 
> 
> Chapters will be shorter, not this short but closer to last chapter. I started this fic just before my life went downhill. I don't think I've ever updated at a time I was satisfied. Moving countries to a place you don't speak the native language is hard, especially when you don't have the money for international schools. So I've been dealing with that and I'm moving again so updates will be super unpredictable and I'm sorry. I'm not abandoning this work, if I do I'll post a chapter saying so. 
> 
> I want to get a chapter of my other fic done first but from here on out this story is gonna get a lot more intense. 
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking by me. ~ Grace


	5. Authors Note: IMPORTANT

Hello guys, gals and others.

Im sorry I have to make this, this work is going on haitus until further notice.

As I have explained in earlier notes, my life is rather chaotic and hectic. I’ve moved countries twice within the past 6 months and I’m currently living with extended family, on top of that I have a chronic illness and so my mental health isn’t doing the best either.

The fact is that I always tell myself to only write when writing is enjoyable.

This au for me isn’t as of the time. 

I love solangelo and I love PJO but anyone following my social media’s will know I love other fandoms more and I have so many ideas I want to get to. I have ideas for this fic, I have them all jotted down on google drive, when I feel like it I will write a bit and then a bit and a bit more for this au and maybe I will return to it. Sadly this is a maybe and not a when. I thank you so much for your support. 

I’m very friendly and willing to talk so if you want to follow me on social media I will leave a link to my tumblr. 

I’m sorry I had to make this decision but my mental and physical health were becoming too much to keep up with a hobby I love doing a story I, for the mean time, have no passion for anymore. 

I know it’s incomplete, I know there are major gaps that you should be able to read in one chapter not after several when I get back to a certain sub plot, this whole structure has become about what I can release without making you wait years. For that reason I’m done with spending time on something that no longer makes me happy.

I wish you all the best in this new year, even if we’re nearly a whole month in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is dontquiznackwithme it’s mainly memes, VLD and kpop but I’m in a lot of fandoms so don’t be afraid to come and say hi.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Beta Read by Ash & Chris]  
> ( Written By Grace )
> 
> Hey guys quick reminder this was a pilot chapter so please leave a comment and kudo telling me what you think and if you wan to see this continued. I will further explain this universe and will explore it in other chapters. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Just to clear some stuff up, I'm going to be saying stuff like "thank the gods" even though that wouldn't be correct for them to use just as a small reference to the book, essentially it means nothing. Also I'm going to need to make a few of the old characters Human or some other kind of mythical creature just because way too many people are going to end up as magyks later. This is all based of general fantasy mythology, Celtic, European, stuff the Europeans stole from other continents, you know, that stuff. 
> 
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed. My otp is chapters x constructive criticism. Help me make my otp sail by leaving a comment. ~ Grace


End file.
